lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Page RP: Starkiller vs Red Fury - Battle of the Masked men
---- (Tobi 7900) Starkiller is standing in the middle of a grassy field in the midst of night, feeling a chill down his spine as he looks at the grave of the infamous Ian Cipher. He reaches into the shrine and takes the latters Spiral Patterned mask as he brushes the dust off of it. "I actually thought you would be able to follow out with the plans...I guess I misplaced my trust in you. After all, you weren't that bright of a person. Not as a child. Not as an adult." (Genki Dama) Suddenly, another masked man appears behind Starkiller, few meters away, with his blue right eye activated. "Oh, hi there. So... you are that ugly behind the mask... of course, I won't show to anybody who actually you are, but yeah... I wanna battle you, to see have I improved my eye... and check out do you deserve wearing that mask. When we are at masks... it reminds me on one I have seen before..." (Tobi 7900) Starkiller puts back on his Flame Patterned mask and turns to look at the masked man, his Phantagan activated. "You wish to fight me? Don't blame me if you get hurt. As I can already see you do not deserve to wear that mask!" Starkiller quickly charges to Fury and punches rapidly, then kicking him away and blasting him with a barrage of ki blast, then finishing with big bang attack. (Genki Dama) Even before Starkiller said what he did say, Red Fury activated his orange eye, in which he absorbed all of the attacks. Even if it was seen he was kicked away, it was a part of genjutsu, and he appears just at the same place he was. As a bonus, he absorbed all energy attacks. "Yo, you can do it better, come on! Try something better, warm me up." (Tobi 7900) As soon as he says "you can do it better", Starkiller summons lots of snakes as they wrap themselves around Fury and begin to hold him in place while strangling him. In the middle of this, Starkiller activates chidori and runs through Fury multiple times, then uses Death wave. He continues the combo by having his snakes bite Fury, he then surrounds Fury with Amaterasu, and then finally closes the flames on to him. (Genki Dama) Instantly, Red Fury appears just behind Starkiller, with his orange eye, absolutely intact. "Cannot you see... it is quite simple to read my movement... that is how I get intact" Then Red Fury shoots a Ki Blast of Earth size, that just passes trough Starkiller, only to come back and that like fifteen times, until it got to Red Fury, completely absorbing it. Then he gets back few meters, waiting for Starkiller. (Tobi 7900) The whole time it was going back and forth, it was just phasing through Starkiller, as he was using Kamui. Starkiller then takes off his hood, revealing black, spiky hair. You then notice his eye turn into a different pattern, and you notice his power go up greatly. Starkiller then puts everything in slow motion. Before Fury can respond, he teleports behind him, and blasts him with Kamehameha, and burns him with amaterasu flames. Then he starts time again. (Genki Dama) But Starkiller did not know one thing, it was Kage Bushin for whole time. Then Red Mask gone behind Starkiller for about 100 meters firing 6 layered Kamehameha: (From bottom to top) orange, white, red, green, blue and black. It is a pretty massive Kamehameha, but it stops just in front of Starkiller, but then whole set of Kage Bushins appear, making a 360 degrees of this Kamehameha, that splits in 6 parts, moving now. "Joking around, don't misunderstand." (Tobi 7900) "Heh." Starkiller says in a bored tone. Starkiller then looks at Fury. Suddenly, Starkiller appears behind Fury and punches him to the ground. He then lands down and kicks fury in the ground. Picking Fury up, Starkiller throws him up in the air so he appears in the middle of the moon. Through this, he summons boulders to surround Fury, through this, Starkiller fires I'll see you in Hell! And follows up with using his phantagan to manipulate the atoms in Fury's body, and causes his left arm, to explode while throwing him down to the ground. (Genki Dama) Then Red's other arm explodes, as with both legs after and his head. "Oh my... where is my head? Oh, beeeehiiind you, with my bodeh! Now, where have I stopped? Oh right. Immediately after the same group gets back. "Yo" says whole group of Kage Bushins "long time no see" and fires the same Kamehameha as before. (Tobi 7900) Starkiller disappears underground, then quickly appears behind the Kage Bushins without making a sound and lowering his ki/mana/chakra. He then flies up in the air and uses Lightning shower rain, then disappears once again. (Genki Dama) Since Red Fury has perfect eyesight all of the clones noticed it, doing nothing. "Here we go again... how can you just... not notice that... oh well..." Red Fury's clones disappear and appear to be surrounding Starkiller again. Then all of them disappear, leaving only one Red Fury, with his green eye, using Mass Punch of several billions of tons in a lighting year speed per second and as he delivers the attack he completes it with a combo of another punches and Mass Kicks, knocking Starkiller to the ground. (Tobi 7900) Before Fury can even think, Starkiller burst into crows, and Fury notices Starkiller a few yards behind him. " *yawn* This is boring, you can do way better." Starkiller says as Fury is knocked to the ground in a matter of seconds, with it seeming as if Starkiller hasn't moved at all. (Genki Dama) Even before Starkiller could notice, Red Mask activated his orange eye, making it genjutsu. "HA, you think you have better visual prowess than me? Hahahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahaha! Don't joke me around, you cannot be so sure! Besides, you have activated Mangekyou Phantagan, I just did not make much changes in my power. I have increased it only thanks to you. When you thought I was not watching you making those attacks on me, I actually seen them all, and made you spend energy for absolutely nothing much. So, can you see that little thing over there" and points somewhere in the grass, "can you tell me what is it?" (Tobi 7900) "Waste energy? HA! I haven't used a bit of energy, and no, I can't, because I haven't even taken a look. You are a fool to think you can beat me, I have beaten Zion before! You cannot defeat me, for I am a god! And indeed I have a valuable and infinite energy source, I would like to see you find it out!" (Genki Dama) "Really? By having infinite energy you are considered Tier 3, which is above Role-Playing rights. Besides, I can defeat you now or later, but I like later. Anyway, your visual prowess are weak indeed, because I can see even if closing my eye, which I will do now" and closes his eye. Than he makes fifteen Kage Bushins Version 2, each making a wall and surrounding Starkiller. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by Vegito 7900 Category:Page added by GenkiDamaXL Category:Page RP Category:Lookout I/II Category:Lonely Pages